legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Csk5/Lego Universe: Back in time feature
Me and Gray were talking the other day of self-imagined worlds and features we could add to Lego Universe without having to make new mission art, and we came up with something interesting, an old idea I posted a while back: Lego Universe time travel. Wen Wuzzit would give you missions instructing you to head back in time and do certain things which would reward others in the future, either stopping a Maelstrom threat or causing certain characters to become greater than they already are. Basically what we would do is take the orignal map and shape a few things to look like their Alpha worlds. We'd then take some of the never-used mission art and use it for the new missions, and throw on story, experience, coins, and items. Our first Back in Time (BIT) world would be Avant Gardens. When heading BIT, you'll find out very interesting things, like Avant Gardens was once called Nimbus Park and no in Lego Universe even remembers! It was renamed Avant Gardens when the Nimbus Park plaza was attacked by a frightening maelstrom creature. When arriving in Nimbus Park, you're greeted by Friendly Felix. Felix will appear in different areas around the park giving tips, hints, and riddles to get the hidden flags littered around. He has a mission for you however, saying that everyone in the park is on a hunt for a dragon and he wants you to talk to Aaron Beck and help him save the creature. Aaron implies the dragon is a friendly creature and wants to save it, but no one listens. Aaron plans a few things: to get rid of the Nexus soldiers trapping the dragon inside the cave, try some way to convince the dragon they're good, and fly it out of there. To do this do, you need to go on other missions for the Nexus Force squadron in the area and earn their trust. After doing this, you have to convince the soldiers to leave the cave entrance by having them report to their commander. Upon entering the cave, the dragon crouches in a corner in preparation for battle. Aaron says to bring a food the dragon might like and give it to him, but the only food the dragon will accept is something hot. Head back to Avant Gardens (Present) and go to Nimbus Station and buy BBQ Hotdogs. After feeding three to the dragon it'll gain your trust. Aaron then instructs to ride the dragon (which he promptly names Burno) out of the cave with him, freeing it from future harm. This opens a minigame which can be replayed anytime at the cave. The dragon hunt is over and Aaron Beck is no longer in Nimbus Park, but now there's another problem. The Beastie Blocks are in Nimbus Park for they need an audience at their stage. After all the disruption with the dragon they didn't get a single crowd, and need your help to promote their show. Your first job is to get some Stage Effects to provide for their show, and for that you'll have to go to Nimbus Station's Red Blocks and get the Stage Effects item. After bringing it back to the Beastie Blocks, they'll ask for you to promote their concert by handing out flyers to the picknickers of Nimbus Park. You need to give one to Old Man Sherland, but he says he wouldn't go unless there wasn't any noise there at all. This requires you to go to a vendor at the Nimbus Park plaza and buy earplugs and give them to Sherland. Now that you have an audience, one of the Beastie Blocks tells you a secret: his partner has stage fright! You must find his partner who's hidden in the park, calm him down, and get the concert started. The Beastie Blocks then reward you for making them finally known in Nimbus Park! There's several other quests available in Nimbus Park and this is just the preview, but finishing these will open special missions in the present which can lead to new items, worlds, or areas! We thought this would be a great jump-on point for us, and we figure this will be a fun Back to the Future-esque feature! Stay tuned to me and Grayninja's blogs for our server updates. Category:Blog posts